


The Shirt Theft Club

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Some Humor, possible crack, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies discuss stealing the guys' shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt Theft Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Apparently, I decided this prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic or AoS, any/any, "It's better than hand-to-hand for getting the heart going. Among other things."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/507904.html?thread=74323968#t74323968)_ was right for this conversation.

* * *

“You're kidding.”

Natasha's eyebrow quirked, as if to ask the absurd question—did anyone really think she was kidding because she was the Black Widow and she did not kid—leaving the newer members of this strange circle to squirm.

“You can't mean it,” Skye said. “That is... so not how you super agent types do things, right?”

Maria and May and Pepper and Natasha all exchanged looks.

“Okay, so you're not _all_ super agent types, but you don't _all_ steal your guy's shirt and wear it to get his attention.”

“It's not just for the attention,” Pepper said. “Sometimes you're lucky if he notices at all.”

“Still, if he _does_ notice,” May said, “it's better than hand-to-hand for getting the heart going. Among _other_ things.”

Skye looked around at all of them. “This is so a freshman hazing, right?”

Darcy leaned back in her chair. “I'm not sure about getting the heart going, but it definitely gets _something_ going for my boyfriend.”

Jane frowned. “That is so illogical.”

Darcy shrugged. “Doesn't make it any less true. He finds it very hot when I wear his shirt.”

“Clint finds it distracting.”

“Coulson actually gives up his paperwork.”

“Tony stops working on his suits.”

Skye looked at Maria. “What, you're not going to share?”

She shrugged. “The sex is good.”


End file.
